Deep In Forbidden Love
by Sheira Urika
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan, seseorang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain yang ternyata cinta mereka sangat tidak boleh dilanjutkan. (BAD SUMMARY!)


**Tittle:** Deep In Forbidden Love

**Author:** Sheira Urika

**Genre:** it's depends on your mind

**Main Cast:**

- Oh Sehun

- Xi Luhan

**Slight Cast:**

Another EXO's member

**Summary: **Sehun dan Luhan, seseorang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain yang ternyata cinta mereka sangat tidak boleh dilanjutkan. **(BAD SUMMARY!)**

**Warning: EYD ancur, bahasa aneh, typo berceceran dan lain-lain OKAY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOYXBOY / YAOI / SHONEN AI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? CLICK "BACK" ON YOUR PAGES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKYOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Annyeong haseyo, Oh Sehun imnida. Aku pindahan dari China, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik." Perkenalan singkat dari namja bertubuh yang bisa dibilang tinggi dan sangat tampan itu pun selesai.

"Baiklah Sehun, kau bisa cari tempat dudukmu." Ucap seongsanim dan Sehun hanya mengangguk paham.

Sehun pun mencari tempat duduk kosong dan, Bingo! Dia mendapatkan tempat duduk kosong paling belakang dekat jendela. Tentu saja ia tidak duduk sendirian, pasti ada teman sebelahnya yang duduk bersamanya. Namja itu berkulit tan dan look-a-like cool man, dia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk dan Sehun pun duduk dipojok. Tepat sekali bersandar dengan jendela kelas.

"Kim Jongin atau popular dengan nickname Kai." Ucap namja berkulit tan itu tiba-tiba dengan mengudarakan telapak tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun atau Sehun." Sehun mengudarakan telapak tangannya dan berjabat tangan Kai yang sudah lama diudara.

"Kita akan berteman baik, kawan!" Ucap Kai tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

_**TREEENG TREEENG**_

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, tanda pelajaran kedua telah selesai dan itu waktunya istirahat. Sebagian murid berhamburan ke kantin dan sebagiannya dikelas, karena membawa bekal masing-masing.

"Sehun, kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" Tawar Kai pada Sehun.

"Ah tentu saja." Ucap Sehun singkat dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sepanjang jalan dari kelas menuju koridor, banyak siswi bahkan siswa melihat Sehun dan Kai dengan tatapan kagum. Sehun hanya menatap mereka bingung dan mencoba menepis padangan mereka semua.

"Tenang saja, siswa siswi disini memang begitu kalau melihat lelaki tampan. Eh tapi bukan karena dirimu tampan ya, Sehun." Ucap Kai dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Hahaha kau ini, tidak rela sekali kalau aku memang tampan." Ucap Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan diiringi tawa kecil sama seperti Kai.

Sehun dan Kai pun larut dalam obrolan sederhana dan bisa dibilang nyambung-menyambung karena mereka sangat cocok dalam urusan bahas membahas.

Hingga saat Sehun dan Kai mulai sampai dikantin dan menghabiskan makanan mereka, seorang namja bermata bulat, bibir kissable dan tidak terbilang tinggi itu memeluk leher Kai manja sehingga Kai sedikit terbatuk dan Sehun hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Baby Kyung, bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya dulu sebelum masuk kehatiku?" Goda Kai kepada namja bermata bulat itu.

"Aish kau ini, gombal terus!" Ucap namja bermata bulat itu dengan semu merah yang muncul dipipinya.

"Kekeke," tawa Kai kecil dan ia hamper lupa kalau didepannya masih ada Sehun yang menatap dia dengan tatapan bingung, Kai pun mengerti apa maksut tatapan Sehun.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Sehun, kenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo dan Baby Kyung, ini Oh Sehun." Ucap Kai seraya mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersamaan, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

"Do Kyungsoo atau kau bisa memanggilku dengan Kyungsoo. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik ne, Sehuna." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya dan Sehun pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Aku terkacangi." Tiba-tiba Kai menopang dagunya dan memasang wajah pura-pura kesal, alhasil membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah childish Kai.

"Apa-apaan kau, kami cuma teman." Sehun menggeleng pelan dan ia beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"Toilet, sebentar saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Oh baiklah," Ucap Kai mengangguk. Tetapi ia langsung meneruskan omongannya tadi, "Kalau sudah bel kau langsung ke kelas saja, lagipula toilet dekat dengan ruang olahraga dan kelas kita." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa toilet sangat jauh karena harus melewati ruang guru sekaligus lapangan, jika dihitung dari kantin.

Baiklah, sepertinya Sehun menunda tujuannya untuk ketoilet dan langsung mengubah niatnya untuk duduk dibangku lapangan sebentar. Ya, sebentar saja.

Seseorang telah menarik perhatian Sehun.

"_Dia itu namja atau yeoja? Kalau namja, kenapa sangat cantik? Kalo yeoja, kenapa bisa main bola dan kenapa rambutnya seperti namja?" _Pikiran ini tiba-tiba muncul diotak Sehun, setelah ia melihat seseorang berwajah cantik, sangat cantik dan tentu saja lucu serta manis. Sehun tertarik dengan wajahnya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus berbicara dengan namja atau yeoja itu.

**BRUGGG!**

"Arggh…" Rintih Sehun agak kesakitan karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola meluncur pas dikepalanya, pas sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? A-aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan dan segera menoleh saat ia mendengar suara tersebut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan." Ucap Sehun agak canggung karena ia baru saja melamunkan orang ini tadi, tentu saja saat bola sialan itu belum mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau yakin? Mau kubawa ke UKS? Oh iya, aku Xi Luhan dan kau?..."

"Oh Sehun dan aku tidak ingin ke UKS, ini luka kecil. Aku akan dibilang kekanak-kanakan jika harus pergi ke UKS hanya karena terkena bola." Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun dan ia mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Alhasil, itu membuat detak jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'_Aku kenapa?' Pikir Sehun._

"Kau ini orang yang lucu, kuharap kita bisa berteman baik ya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku minta maaf lagi untuk yang tadi." Ucap Luhan disertai senyum manisnya.

"Ehm…tunggu," Luhan menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Hm….kau…..namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Sehun penuh keraguan diwajahnya.

"Hahahahahaha tentu saja aku ini namja, kau kira mana ada yeoja yang bisa main bola semahir aku!" Jawab Luhan dengan tawa yang sangat terbahak, lebih dari terbahak dan itu membuat Sehun malu.

"A-arraseo, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa, Luhan." Ucap Sehun segera bangkit dari bangku lapangan dan segera berlari kecil menuju toilet. Ya, tujuan pertamanya.

"_Dasar anak aneh." _Pikir Luhan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya disertai tawaan kecil.

"Hei, Luhan!" Sapa seorang namja seraya menepuk bahu Luhan cukup keras.

"Apa? Pelan-pelan saja kalau mau menepuk bahu ku, kau kira aku apa." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Hehehe maaf," Ucap namja itu sambil mengusap bahu kecil milik Luhan dan namja itu segera melanjutkan omongannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, namja tadi siapa? Adikmu?" Tanya namja itu spontan dan membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

'_Apa? Adik? Aku pun baru mengenalnya…' Pikir Luhan_

"B-bukan! Dia itu kalau tidak salah anak baru disini dan tidak sengaja aku mengenai kepalanya dengan bola, jadi…" Belum selesai Luhan meneruskan kalimatnya yang menggantung, namja tadi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei Choi Minho, kenapa kau bisa bilang aku kakak beradik dengannya?" Tanya Luhan dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat namja bernama _Choi Minho_ atau _Minho_ itu mengerutkan keningnya dan sedetik kemudian langsung tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Memang kau tak sadar? Wajah kalian sangat mirip, seperti anak kembar." Jawab Minho dengan tawaan kecil.

Luhan yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu langsung tercengang dan seperti menampakkan ekspersi '_Apa?!' _diwajahnya.

"Ah baiklah, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Hm…dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut latihan sore ini." Ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku ada kerja kelompok hari ini. Yasudah, sampai jumpa." Ucap Luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Minho, sedangkan Minho hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

* * *

Cuaca sore ini sangat mendung dan udara yang sangat dingin ini membuat namja cantik yang sedang menggendong ranselnya menggigil dipinggiran jalan seraya sesekali menggesek-gesek kedua telapak tangannya. Bermaksud untuk membuat dirinya lebih hangat.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasa hangat kembali saat menemukan kedai Bubble Tea, tidak bisa dibelang kedai juga karena tempatnya agak mewah. Namja cantik ini pun berniat untuk memasukki kedai Bubble Tea ini dan memesan Bubble Tea hangat.

"Aku pesan Bubble Tea hangat rasa taro ya." Ucap Luhan, ya namja cantik tadi.

Ia tersenyum pada pegawai kedai ini dan…..sebentar, ia seperti familiar dengan wajah pegawai ini.

"Oh Sehun?" Pegawai yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menengok dan benar, pegawai ini adalah Oh Sehun.

"Xi Luhan?" Ucap Sehun yang pura-pura agak lupa dengan Luhan, karena ia tidak akan melupakan orang yang telah membuatnya tertarik.

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Kau bekerja disini?"

"I-iya begitulah. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun seraya memberikan Bubble Tea pesanan Luhan.

"Akan kuberi tahu kalau kita duduk saja." Jawab Luhan terkekeh kecil dan Sehun hanya mengangguk ragu. Ya, ragu karena malu sekaligus berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah temanku dan aku rasa cuaca sedang tidak mendukung dan membuat diriku menggigil dan tentu saja kau tahu apa maksudku untuk datang kesini." Jawab Luhan lembut sambil meminum Bubble Tea hangatnya itu.

"Oh begitu." Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ehm, a-aku bekerja disini." Jawab Sehun seraya menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau kan masih sekolah, kenapa bekerja?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu ibuku saja." Ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan dan terlihat semu merah yang tidak terlalu terlihat dipipi Luhan.

'_Kenapa? Aku kenapa?' Pikir Luhan._

"Luhan? Kenapa diam?" Ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan agak sedikit terkejut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Mmm…Sehun, aku harus pulang karena hari sudah larut. Annyeong." Ucap Luhan seraya bows dan tersenyum kepada Sehun.

_**DEG**_

'_Luhan….senyumanmu….manis sekali.' Gumam Sehun_

* * *

"Eomma, aku pulang!" Teriak namja berambut blonde itu dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Astaga Sehuna, bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?" Seru wanita paruh baya yang sedang menggunakan celemek ditubuhnya.

"Aku lelah, eomma. Aku mau makan dan tolong antarkan kekamarku ya, Eomma." Ucap Sehun, ya namja berambut blonde tadi.

Wanita paruh atau eomma dari Oh Sehun itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dan menggerutuki anaknya itu.

.

.

.

'_Hyungie, aku merindukanmu….'_

'_Kau ini sebenarnya kemana?...'_

'_Apa kau tidak merindukanku?'_

'_Apa kau lupa denganku?'_

'_Minggu depan kau ulang tahun, dan aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu serta memberi kado untukmu.'_

Sehun sedang menatapi langit-langit kamarnya, ia merindukan kakak laki-lakinya dan ayahnya yang hilang entah kemana. Ibunya selalu bilang kalau kakak dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sebab dan Sehun mengerti itu.

Sehun memandangi foto dia dan kakak laki-lakinya semasa kecil dulu, "Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu pergi." Sehun menghela nafasnya.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Masuk saja eomma, tidak dikunci."

Eomma Sehun pun masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan ia melihat Sehun yang sedang memandangi fotonya dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kau merindukan dia?" Ucap Eomma Sehun tiba-tiba seraya duduk disebelah Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukannya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana wujudnya sekarang dan dimana ia tinggal."

"_Suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengannya, Sehun."_ Gumam Eomma Sehun seraya mengusap-usap kepala anaknya itu, ia sedih.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 END!

Huaaaaaaaaaaaa, fanfiction bikinan aku kenapa bad banget sih….

Maaf kalo kepanjangan atau kependekan, kalian bisa saran kok dan aku bakalan ikuti saran kalian(?) *bows*

.

.

.

**N: Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan jangan lupa review-nya. ^^**

**Best Regards,**

Sheira Urika


End file.
